Heridas
by Tokyogodmother
Summary: Después de 4 años huyendo de GKND número 1 y 274 han aprendido a convivir para sobrevivir. Al punto de sostener una relación amorosa que, aunque tóxica, les ha ayudado a sobrellevar la situación.


-¡Nigel! ¡¿Por qué nos siguen disparando?!- Gritó el veinteañero rubio mientras maniobraba expertamente el volante y los paneles de control de la nave.

Nigel oyó a su camarada por el auricular -¡¿Por qué tú aún no logras perderlos, Chad?!- Gritó Nigel desde la cabina de armas, su voz alcanzó a su compañero por el mismo medio. Intentó enfocar la mira en las naves que estaban más próximos a ellos, no podía permitirse desperdiciar el único tanque de energía de positrones que quedaba, éste funcionaba como munición para el arsenal laser. El joven tragó saliva, con el objetivo ya en la mira presionó determinadamente el gatillo solo para que el tiro pegara en un asteroide, ya que por una súbita maniobra de su compañero el golpe se había desviado.

-¡Maldición!- Volvió a posicionar la mira, la nave empezaba a enlentecerse por la atracción gravitacional de la flota persiguiéndolos.

-Ex-agentes número 1 y 274 de la tierra, entréguense o su juicio será más severo. No toleraremos…- Nigel bloqueo esa frecuencia de su transmisor. Tomó aire e intentó calmarse. A pesar de que llevaban cuatro años huyendo aún le aterraba la idea de ser atrapado, algo que nunca le diría a su compañero de fuga.

Tomó los mandos del láser y posicionó de nuevo la mira, si lograba darle a la nave más cercana podrían zafarse del efecto gravitacional y salir a velocidad luz una vez que Chad alcanzara la orilla de la galaxia -¡Nos están atrayendo, Nigel!- Bloqueo también esa frecuencia. Ajustó los sistemas para disparar el último láser que podía cargar la máquina, se quitó los lentes y observo su objetivo con solo el ventanal separando la flota de su mirada.

Por un instante Chad perdió el balance de la nave para después recuperarlo en dos movimientos, cuando dejo de estar aturdido por el estallido se dio cuenta de que el campo gravitatorio sobre ellos había desaparecido, detrás de ellos un mar de escombros se alzaba en una ola de explosiones galácticas -Nigel… no sé cómo lo haces…- Justo al borde de la galaxia Chad activó el propulsor de velocidad luz así perdiendo la flota de la retaguardia que se habían salvado de la reacción en cadena que inició el tiro de Nigel al pegar directo en el aparato gravitatorio de la nave que los enlentecía.

Con el motor dañado lograron llegar a un planeta no regulado por los GKND. Al salir por la escotilla no pudieron evitar sentarse en el suelo por el cansancio, habían estado huyendo por días. Se recargaron espalda con espalda silenciosamente agradecidos de tenerse el uno al otro.

Entre la variada multitud de especies alienígenas los ex agentes de la Tierra caminaron por lo que parecía una calle peatonal concurrida.

\- Bueno, Chad. Debo admitir que ya no eres tan malo conduciendo- Dijo Nigel sin dejar mirar discretamente a los alrededores; su paranoia no había sino aumentado, al punto de mermar sus horas de sueño.

-¡¿Que?! Yo nunca he sigo malo en nada, tú eres el que no podría pegarle a un planeta a metros de distancia-

-Haber derribado la mitad de una flota de mil con un solo tanque de positrones no estuvo mal ¿o si?-

-Tienes suerte, Nigel. Lo que todo el mundo cree que es tu talento es solo suerte –

-Si le llamas suerte a tenerte precisamente a ti, un llorón autocompasivo que todos los días se queja de nada y no puede estar ni un segundo sin recibir atención, como única compañía; si, tengo mucha suerte- Las palabras surgieron en tropel atizadas por el resentimiento acumulado desde la primera vez que el rubio lo convenció de tener relaciones sexuales. Cuando estuvo consiente del peso de sus palabras en el otro se detuvo a mirar hacia atrás, Chad se había quedado rezagado unos pasos. Los transeúntes alienígenas pasaban a un lado de ellos como elementos ajenos a su situación.

-Chad…- El rubio se dio la vuelta molesto sin decir más dejando a Nigel en el vaivén de la banqueta.

Tres satélites colosales contribuían poco a iluminar la metrópoli donde la noche era nula, algunas especies no necesitaban del sueño, Nigel no pertenecía a ninguna. Revisó la pulsera metálica que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda, disponía de 800 créditos, era una suerte que llevaran una cuenta aparte a pesar de lo mucho que había insistido Chad en juntarlas. Tenía lo justo para quedarse en una especie de capsulas que servían para dormir y mantener relaciones coitales, quizás ahí se encontraría con Chad y pasaría lo mismo que tantas veces pasaba después de que el veinteañero se daba la vuelta así.

El adolescente se registró en una especie de recepción con luces fluorescentes preguntando después por su compañero describiéndolo como de su misma especie. Era tanto el flujo alienígena de galaxias lejanas e incluso a veces de universos alternos que un humano no causaba ningún revuelo en ese tipo de planetas Era capaz de entender y reproducir el extraño lenguaje del ser gracias a un parasito cerebral que era de uso cotidiano en las especies que dominaban el viaje a velocidad luz. El empleado le contestó con una negativa.

Una vez al día volvía a la nave intacta para revisar si Chad había regresado, hacía ya casi un mes que no sabía nada de él. Unos días más y sería el periodo más largo en el que Chad se ausentaba. Por lo general ambos intuían donde iba a estar el otro y fingían que el encuentro había sido una casualidad. Así volvían a iniciar un ciclo sin tolerar las actitudes que les molestaba uno de otro, ambos diciéndose a sí mismos que volvían por la soledad del espacio, para no ser consumidos por la extrañeza de no ver reflejado en nadie la propia especie. Cada vez que pensaba en comunicarse con el por el auricular recordaba esto último, que los dos cuando estaban juntos era por conveniencia y que no había nada poético en ello.

Nigel entró a la nave, tomó algunas cosas y bajó dejando un mensaje en el tablero: Te puedes quedar con la nave. Sin más volvió al empleo que había conseguido reparando sistemas mecatrónicos de seguridad. Si necesitaba salir huyendo del planeta, como tantas veces pasaba, se las arreglaría de una manera, teniendo siempre presente que no lo podían atrapar vivo bajo ninguna circunstancia.


End file.
